


Moments from a Rose-Brewer Wedding

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [49]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Five moments from David and Patrick's wedding
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Schitt Year [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253942
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191





	1. Patrick, Marcy, Clint

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘Sweetheart are you almost ready?’ Marcy swung open the bedroom door and stepped inside.

‘Mom!’ Patrick shouted. He was wearing his socks, deep blue boxer-briefs and his white shirt, partly unbuttoned.

‘Sorry Patrick,’ she made no effort to move, ‘we need to leave here in fifteen minutes according to the schedule David gave us.’

‘I’ll be ready,’ Patrick said, staring at her wide eyed. She stood looking at him like she had when he was a child.

‘Did you need anything?’ she asked.

‘Just some privacy,’ Patrick suggested.

‘Of course… oh my god!,’ she cried out, ‘Patrick, are you ok?’ Patrick looked at her confused, he followed her gaze down to his thigh, where three fresh hickies bloomed. _Fuck_.

‘I’m fine Mom. It’s nothing,’ he attempted to turn himself so she wouldn’t see further.

‘That isn’t nothing Patrick,’ she approached him and reached for his leg, ‘Clint, get in here.’

‘Please just leave it alone ok?’ Patrick swatted her hand away, ‘It’s nothing. I’m fine.’

Clint appeared in the doorway, ‘What is it love?’

‘Patrick’s hurt himself and he won’t let me look,’ Marcy explained, ignoring Patrick’s hand that was attempting to swat her away.

Clint attempted to look but Patrick reached for his pants and started to hurriedly pull them on.

‘Patrick let her see,’ Clint said, concern in his voice, ‘what happened? Do you need to see a doctor?’

‘Oh my god, no,’ Patrick’s voice started to rise, along with the redness on his face.

‘Patrick, your health is important. You need to get that looked at. It could be serious,’ Marcy said, concern heavy in her voice.

‘They’re hickies,’ Patrick cried out, his face feeling hot, ‘David gave me hickies. Now can you please leave it alone?’

‘Oh… ok… we’ll let you finish getting ready,’ Marcy and Clint turned and walked out of the room, ‘remember fifteen minutes.’

As soon as the door shut he heard his parents laughter from the other side.

‘My god,’ Patrick muttered to himself, running his hands over his face. He attempted to calm his nerves as he finished buttoning his shirt. He was thankful, he supposed that his shirt was buttoned up enough to hide the one that David had given him on his hip too.


	2. David, Marcy, Clint

There was a knock at the door.

David looked up from adjusting his cufflinks, ‘come in.’

The door opened. Marcy and Clint walked in, smiling.

‘Is everything ok? Is Patrick ok?’ David asked instantly worried.

‘Everythings fine. We just wanted to speak to you before the ceremony,’ Clint said. David’s mind instantly went to the worst possible reasons they could want to talk to David right in that moment. He was due to get married in an hour.

Before he could spiral too far Marcy stepped forward, holding out a box.

‘What’s this?’ he asked, taking the box tentatively. He could feel his emotions already bubbling up as he looked between the box and his soon to be in-laws.

‘My father gave this to Clint on our wedding day. It… if you don’t like the style, that’s ok. We just...,’ Marcy said, her nerves clear as she fumbled over her words.

‘We just wanted you to have it David,’ Clint said, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder, ‘we want you to feel part of the family.’

David felt tears pricking his eyes, as he slowly opened the box.

Inside sat an old pocket watch. The face of the watch was off white, with black roman numerals around the edge. The watch was silver, with vines carved tightly around the edge. It ticked away slowly in his hand. While old, it had clearly been well cared for throughout its life.

‘Are you sure?’ David said running his hand over the detailing. It was beautiful.

‘David,’ Marcy wrapped her hands around David’s, the watch held tightly between them, ‘I don’t think we’ve ever gotten a chance to tell you how thankful we are for you.’

David was confused, looking between them.

‘Can we sit for a minute?’ Clint asked. David nodded. Marcy sat beside him on the small couch, Clint pulled a chair in, so his knees were almost touching David’s.

David placed the watch beside him.

‘David. You changed our lives,’ Clint said.

‘What?’ he said, his voice shaking with emotion.

‘We wanted to tell you how we feel,’ Clint reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter.

‘Oh?’ David looked at the letter.

‘You don’t need to read it now. We just wanted to make sure we said it right,’ Marcy explained as David took the letter.

‘I… I’d like to. If that’s ok… read it now,’ David ran his fingers across the paper.

Clint and Marcy both nodded. David took a deep breath as he opened the letter.

  
  


David,

We wanted to write you this letter to tell you just how we felt about you and this wedding. We wanted to thank you for changing our lives. For changing Patrick’s life.

Your love for our son has given him so much confidence and joy. You gave our son back to us David. We know that Patrick has told you about his past, and part of us is glad you didn’t have to see him like that because we know it would break your heart like it did ours, but we also wish you could, just so you could understand how happy he is now.

Before you, David, he was lost, faded. We tried so hard to be there for him, and we know we probably pushed him into situations that were wrong. We didn’t know just how happy he was capable of being. Patrick was shut down, and we didn’t know how to bring him back. We were terrified of losing him all together.

But when he came here, when he met you, he started to become who he was meant to be. Who he is now. We will always be so grateful to you David for giving Patrick the space he needed to become the incredible person he is now. For loving him through this.

When we first learned about your relationship with Patrick we wished we could go back and give him an easier path. Give him the support to discover who he is earlier. But then we realised that if we had the power to do that we would be robbing him of something even more special, more important. We would be robbing him of you.

Patrick needed to take that path to end up here. So we wouldn’t change a thing. And we suspect you feel the same about your life.

We are sure that you already know how amazing the man you are about to marry is, how lucky you are to have his love. We don’t need to remind you of that. But we want to you to know how lucky Patrick is, how lucky we are, that he has your love. To know that your child is loved the way you love Patrick makes our lives so much easier, so much more full. The way you two are together still takes our breath away. And David, we want you to know how excited and happy we are to have you in our family. Our family feels complete now with you in it. You are the piece we were missing.

We know that no matter where your lives take you, you will always have each other. And that is everything. We are so excited for the next stage of your lives to start.

We love you David and with all our hearts we can’t wait to have you in our lives.

Clint and Marcy

David had started crying at the first line. And hadn’t stopped. He kept reading through his tears. Reading about how much the Brewer’s were welcoming him into their family. About how they saw the impact of David on Patrick’s life.

‘Thank you,’ David said, trying to steady his breathing. Marcy pulled him into her arms. Her embrace felt warm and secure and safe. He imagined it would be the same hug she would have given Patrick throughout his life. Each time he lost a baseball game, or didn’t ace a test, or each time he told them he had split with Rachel again. It was a hug of unconditional love. And David couldn’t wait to have this kind of love in his life from now on.


	3. David, Patrick

David stood waiting behind the door, his parents by his side. He listened to the music. He knew that Patrick would be walking down the aisle, Marcy and Clint on either arm, walking beside him. David closed his eyes and could imagine it. Imagine how perfect Patrick looked, how happy he looked as their families watched him. Giving him their full attention. He knew how proud Marcy and Clint would look by their son’s side.

Everyone had expected David to fall apart on the day of his wedding. Had expected him to panic and cause a scene.

And while he had been _intense_ during the planning stages, all his worries and dramatics faded. He was ready to get married. He knew, no matter what that Patrick would be waiting for him at the end of the aisle, that they would exchange vows and would soon be husbands.

‘You ready son?’ his father asked. It was his turn.

‘Ready,’ David said, looping his arms through his parents. Moira on his left, Johnny on his right.

David had promised himself he wouldn’t cry, promised himself so that their pictures would look beautiful. But the moment he laid his eyes on Patrick, he forgot that. Forgot everything but the man standing in front of him.

He walked slowly towards Patrick, despite wanting to run into his arms.

Marcy and Clint remained by Patrick’s side. He saw Marcy wipe a tear from her cheek, but he couldn’t pull his eyes off Patrick. He looked perfect in his navy suit, his white shirt crisp, his tie… slightly crooked.

Patrick was smiling broadly, not trying to hide the tears running down his own cheeks as he looked at David.

‘David,’ his mother breathed, almost like she couldn’t believe the way that Patrick was looking at him. Sometimes David couldn’t believe it either.

When they were within a few stepped of each other they stopped. Patrick turned and hugged his mother, Marcy cupping Patrick’s face in her hands before wiping more tears from her face. Patrick turned to his father, Clint wrapping his son tightly in his arms, whispering something in his ear that made Patrick choke out a sob.

David pulled his eyes from Patrick to turn, first to his father, who pulled him into a tight embrace.

‘We are so proud of you,’ Johnny whispered. David attempted to blink back more tears and failed miserably. He then turned to his mother. Moira smiled at David fighting back the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall, she gripped his arm tightly. And somehow the woman who always had something to say, normally in the most salubrious manner, was speechless.

David nodded, before leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. They didn’t need to say anything. Moira squeezed her son’s arm one more time before David turned and looked back at Patrick.

They walked towards each other, Patrick taking David’s hands in his. Their parents took their seat at the front.

‘Hi,’ David said quietly, not trusting his voice wouldn’t break.

‘Hi,’ Patrick replied, ‘shall we?’ He nodded behind him, towards the chuppah, Stevie, Alexis and two of Patrick’s cousins stood waiting.

‘Hang on,’ David said pulling his hands from Patrick.

Patrick was confused for a moment until David took hold of his tie and straightened it, adjusting the knot before running his hand down Patrick’s chest, smoothing the fabric.

‘That’s better. I’ll be fixing your clothes forever,’ David said with a laugh, before he realised what he’d said. _Forever_. Patrick looked at him with a soft smile, hearing it too. They hadn’t said that before. Forever. Of course it’s implied. Forever generally comes along with a wedding, a marriage, but they hadn’t said it out loud like that before.

‘Forever sounds like a good start,’ Patrick said, his voice shaking.

David gripped Patrick’s hand, then they turned and took the few final steps as fiances, before they started their forever as husbands.


	4. David, Patrick, Stevie

‘Want to get out of here?’ David breathed against Patrick’s ear. They stood at the bar, David leaning against Patrick, his hands wrapped round his husbands waist.

Patrick hummed happily as David ran his hands down Patrick’s chest.

‘Come on,’ David nudged Patrick, then taking his hand they casually left the room, heading for the spare room they had booked at the end of the hall, where all their wedding stuff was stored.

With a smile David turned the handle, Patrick close behind.

The room was already occupied.

‘Stevie!’ David cried, turning away, ‘What the fuck?’

In the seconds they looked into the room, David and Patrick had seen Stevie in bed with---

‘Was that… was that your cousin?’ David asked. He turned to look at Patrick. Patrick stood, stunned, the colour drained from his face.

‘I… that was…,’ Patrick fumbled over his words.

‘Nathan,’ David snapped his fingers, ‘that’s his name.’

‘Yep. That was Nathan… my cousin, on top of Stevie, you’re best friend,’ Patrick said.

They stood in silence in the hall.

‘Knock much?’ Stevie said as she stepped from the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

‘Getting to know the extended family are we?’ David said, watching Stevie adjust the strap of her dress.

‘Isn’t the best woman meant to hook up with the best man? I’m giving you the full wedding experience,’ Stevie said, crossing her arms.

‘But  _ my cousin _ ? Really?’ Patrick said.

‘Why are you here anyway?’ Stevie asked.

‘Oh… we...,’ Patrick stared at his shoes, David twisted his lips, trying to hide a smile.

‘You just gave me crap for hooking up at a wedding, when that’s exactly what you were about to do?’ she put her hands on her hips.

‘Ok, first of all, it’s not  _ a _ wedding. It’s  _ our _ wedding. And we just got married, we’re allowed. You just met this guy,’ David waved his hand at the closed door.

‘What? you kept going on about it, I wanted to see if it’s genetic,’ Stevie said.

‘Going on about what?’ Patrick asked looking between his new husband who wouldn’t meet his eye and his best friend who was smiling wickedly.

‘Oh my god. Really David?’ Patrick turned his attention fulling to David.

‘I didn’t go on about it. I just mentioned… it’s very impressive... you know what, that isn’t the issue right now,’ David attempted to turn back towards Stevie.

‘I’m going back out there and getting a drink so I can hopefully forget the last ten minutes of my life,’ Patrick said before turning and walking away.

David and Stevie watched him disappear around the corner.

‘Well... Is it genetic?’ David asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

‘There’s potential,’ Stevie shrugged.

David bit back a smirk, ‘I’m just…’ he pointed back towards the main party.

When he was about half way down the hall Stevie called out to him, ‘David!’

He turned and looked at his friend.

‘Don’t worry,’ she said, ‘you got the best one of a good bunch.’

His smile broadened, ‘oh, I know.’


	5. Johnny, Moira

‘Did we do a good job, John?’ Moira asked, looking at David, swaying in Patrick’s arms in the middle of the dance floor.

‘I think we raised an excellent son,’ Johnny said, putting his arm around his wife. A lot of that raising may have happened in the last five years, but it didn’t matter. Not anymore.

‘I always worried about him,’ Moira admitted.

‘He did say he never expected to find happiness,’ Johnny replied, thinking back to a time when David had been sure he would never be happy, that he would always be alone.

‘No. I knew he’d always find his happiness. Eventually. I just worried about how he would get there,’ Moira said, thinking back to the years before they came to Schitt’s Creek.

‘He certainly looks happy now. Full of love,’ Johnny said, looking as David laughed at something Patrick said.

‘That was always his problem,’ Moira commented, ‘he always loved too much. Put his love in the wrong hands. His ability to love was always grander than he realised.’

‘He’s put his heart in safe hands now,’ Johnny said.

‘He’s quite a man,’ Moira said.

‘They both are,’ Johnny replied. He knew what it was like to love someone like David. He knew the work it took some days, and the concessions that had to be made over the oddest things, but he also knew that even on the hardest day, it was the best honour in the world.

‘Sweet Patrick,’ Moira said, almost in contemplation about their new son-in-law, ‘I couldn’t think of anyone more worthy of our son.’

‘They make quite a pair don’t they?’ Johnny said. By then the music had slowed, Patrick ran his fingers through the hair at the back of David’s head, pulling him in close to kiss him gently before whispering something to David and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Moira nodded, feeling lost for words for the second time that day. They stood in silence watching the newly married couple dance, swaying together slowly.

When another song started Moira found her voice.

‘I think I’m going to go dance with my son-in-law,’ Moira said stepping onto the dance floor.

It didn’t take long once Moira had interrupted and started dancing with Patrick that Marcy started to dance with David.

Clint approached Johnny with a drink. They sat and watched their families. Their family. Now merged through two incredible men, who would lead incredible lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
